Without You, Without Me
by frenchpressit
Summary: A young Medic is called by Mann Co. to replace his previous successor. When arrived, jobs are done as they should, but there are questions which surface which has no answers. It seems as though that everyone knows the answer but the new Medic. Insignificant amount of pairings/harassment with Medic, SoldierxEngineer and slight shipping of other classes. Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Euhemerus?" The young German made his way through the halted train. His beloved white dove had flew out of his cage when the train had come to a abrupt stop. "Euhemerus? Vhere are you?" He was in his mid-twenties, his semi-long, dark black hair came down just around the nape of his neck, and it was bouncing around as he made his way through the almost empty corridors of the train. His eyes shimmered like a drop of sky blue paint as he searched around for his pet. "Euhemerus! Bitte-come to me." No use. His pet was nowhere to be seen, and just as he was about to check the next cart, he felt a tap upon his shoulder.

"Eh hem...iz this...what you were looking for?"

The young German found himself almost gasping his lungs out from being surprised by an unknown man. The man, as he turned quickly and saw, was wearing a blue balaclava and a pin-striped suit, and upon the edge of his lip hung a single lit cigarette. As the Medic's eyes followed the trail of smoke from the cigarette down to the male's hand where he held a cage, he saw-"Euhemerus!" The German greeted before looking at the stranger and giving him a nod, "Ja-I mean-yes, he is vhat I vas in search of. Zhank you very much!" He thanked before having Euhemerus' cage handed to him.

"Your accent...it's...French, yes?" The German asked as the Frenchman nodded and took a hold of the cigarette in between his index and middle finger to exhale a huge trail of smoke, "Oui, I am indeed French. And..." The Frenchman's currently dull blue eyes glanced up and down the shorter German. He was shorter than the suited man and was wearing oval-shaped and metallically thinly rimmed glasses. His attire? Well suited. White dress shirt, blue tie, creamy brown dress vest, tan pants which was tucked into his well shined and what it looked as though well taken care of black military boots. "...you must be our new Medic."

The young Medic smiled and nodded, "Ja. Zhat I am. And...you must be herr Spy?" The Administrator had told him on the phone that his future teammate, the Spy, would be greeting him at the station. The Medic automatically assumed and connected the dots that the Frenchman must have gotten tired of waiting and came into the train with the mission of tracking him down.

"Oui. Zhat I am. Now please, follow me Docteur." The Spy waved his hand, leaving the Medic in slight confusion, "Uh but mein stuff, vhat about zhem-?" His steps were hesitant but keeping up with the Spy so that he didn't get lost, "Your stuff have already been taken care of, zhey are in your room and you are not...so I will take you there right now." The Medic's eyes were slightly rounded by how fast everything was already going and gave the Spy a nod, not wanting to bother him with anymore questions.

Their trip out of the train was quiet, only thing that made noise was the train as it was leaving and Euhemerus's wings beating from the scare. The young German kept his feet at a pace, the Spy was rather quick and footsteps close to silent, most likely due to his job. His face was hidden but the Medic could see the lines around the male's eyes. Maybe mid-30's or even late 30's. The Frenchman must have aged like fine wine and was hiding it all behind the balaclava. "...Iz zhere something you would like to ask, Docteur?"

The German ears began to heat up as his eyes met with the Spy's, "...Ah-nozing! Nozing at all-but um...may I ask vhat happened to mein previous successor?" The Spy didn't skip a beat, "He was killed. Murdered. Was found ripped to shreds just outside zhe base." The Medic's feet came to a halt, the news he had gotten was something the Administrator had forgotten to _mention_ to him. "Vhat? V-Vhat do you mean?" The Spy came to a halt and looked over at the Medic, "It was as if...the Medic was pulled apart by a monster or...somezing like zhat...hm...does zhat scare you, Docteur?" He took a step forward to greet the smaller male with a smile upon his face, eyes slowly closing to reopen and scan the appearance of their-_his_-new Medic, "For a Docteur, you sure are quite young and...petite. Wilhelm. Oui? Zhat iz your name, iz it not?" The young Medic's mind was still buzzed from the news of what had happened, but that didn't stop him from giving the Spy a belated response, "Ja. Zhat iz indeed my name. And vhat iz your name?"

The Spy stood in front of the Medic, almost brushing away the questions with his eyes as he scanned and studied the Medic's features. "Spy?" He asked before having the pin-striped back as his answer.

Words weren't exchanged after the question went unanswered. Wilhelm wasn't about to push an answer out of the Spy when he obviously was avoiding it without being coy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Medic wasn't introduced to many of the mercenaries upon arrival to the "Builders United League's" Base.

_The Spy was first, then the Soldier._

"SO YOU'RE THE NEW MEDIC!" The Soldier _shouted_ down and rather _onto_ his face. The Medic gave the loud American a rather calm set of blinks, his eyes dead fixed upon the Soldier's which hid behind the shadows of his helmet, "...yes, yes I am." He was slightly annoyed by the fact that the Soldier's loud outburst like _greeting_ startled Euhemerus, but thankfully due to the cage, he didn't fly away.

"HOPE YOU DON'T DIE LIKE THE LAST ONE! MAD NAZI SCIENTIST SHOULD HAVE DIED LIKE A MAN IN THE FIELD BUT HE DIED JUST OUTSIDE THE BASE! USELESS NAZI I TELL YOU!" This was already something the young Medic was offended about. He might not have known about his previous successor's death but he knew one thing about him. The man was anything _but_ a Nazi. How did he know? Because he had been from time to time, trained by the man along with the other trainees.

"Let me help you vith your misinformation, vas not a Nazi. He vas not a scientist. And last but not least, he vas anything but _mad_." The younger Medic knew about his previous successor, there was a reason he took a job at the BLU and not the RED. He thought and hoped that he would be able to work with his mentor-though he knew that if he was being summoned, it meant that the older male had either retired or _the worse_. He wanted to learn more but, no one told him that he was dead. That was until the Spy had told him. Mann Co. only cared about their needs, and as long as they got what they wanted, it was a done deal and nothing else mattered.

"Oh yeah? Is that so? And what are you going to tell me next?" He approached the new Medic, closing the distance between the two with just couple of large steps. His index finger darted and placed itself upon the German's chest, pressing upon it while _looking_ into his eyes, "That you're not a Nazi too?" The young Medic wasn't fazed by the question but before he was able to give a straight and confident answer, he was interrupted.

"John, you pickin' on the new Doc already?"

_Then the Engineer. _

So John was his name. Medic thought to himself before seeing the Soldier being pulled back by the Engineer. "ENGIE! Well this here Doc was giving me a sure lesson of our Doc! Saying that he was no Nazi!" This got a head shake from the Engineer as he gave a chuckle, "John. Klaus wasn't a Nazi an' you know that."

Soldier stood up tall after dusting and straightening his uniform, giving him a nod, "Of course I know that. I just...wanted to see how the new Medic would react is all." The Medic looked at the Soldier in disbelief. How childish was that? Though, he was to blame too for falling for such a cheap trap. His eyes traveled down to the floor, looking at the tiles before seeing a gloved hand being offered for, what it seemed to be a greeting shake.

"Nice to meet you Doc. Ah'm this here BLU's Engineer. An' you've already met him but John there's the Soldier." The Engineer gave him a charming smile, a rather gentler man than the Soldier by a long shot. "Nice to meet you, Engineer." His blue eyes looked up and onto the Engineer's goggles, giving him a smile before taking his hand to shake.

"Well Ah'll be, you sure are quite young to be a Doctor." The Engineer slowly parted the handshake before _facing_ their new Medic. The younger Medic couldn't tell where the Texan was looking due to the goggles, but it was obvious that the man was looking at his physical appearance. "You must not judge a man by zheir looks, Engineer. Vhat vas zhat American saying? Don't judge a book by its paper?" The Soldier was strangely quiet after the appearance of the Texan, but he kept up the statue like act while the Texan let out a chuckle and tipped his orange helmet to acknowledge the statement, "Well stated Doc, book by its page, that works too. By the way, name's Dell Conagher, in the Base, you can call me Dell, but out in the field, Engineer is the way to go." At least some people were giving him names, the Medic smiled at brief introduction, "My name is Wilhelm. Of course zhat is off zhe field."

"Well Will. Nice to meet you, but Ah only came here to get John for the plans for tomorrow, so would you like for us to take you to your room?" Medic only shook his head, "Nein-I mean...no, I have zhe Spy to take me to my room." Where as he thought it was obvious, this left the Engineer and the Soldier to look at the young Medic with a slight look of sympathy, "That Snake's been long gone! The moment I approached you, he disappeared like the Spy he is! He's never around for long. I'll say this now; he's different from the previous Spy!" The Medic's brows rose from the statement, taking mental notes on the hint that the Spy too was only a recent replacement of sort. He then turned to look back at the Soldier and the Engineer.

"Vell...it seems zhat...zhen...I am indeed in need ov help to get to my room." The Medic looked a bit lost, it was going to take him awhile to get used to his new environment, even though it was almost just like the Mann Co.'s Base where they were in a way like the products themselves, being trained and worked to work for either BLU or the RED base. Only thing different was that now, they were in the field working with teammates and not just amongst your own class to master and get best at your own skills.

"Is that th' new Doctor?"

_Then the Sniper. _

The Engineer's head turned as a long-legged, aviator and outback hat wearing man approached them with a grin upon his face, "Well what do you know, looks like we've got ourselves a guide for our new Doc here. Snipe? You want to help us out here?" The taller male only tilted his head as he finally stood beside the Texan, looking down at him before looking at the Medic, "Heh, what y'u know, someone with th' same height as y'u Truckie." The Engineer shook his head with a grin before looking back at the Medic, "Well Doc. Seems like our Sniper here will help you out. John and Ah'll be seeing you at breakfast tomorrow." Sniper only tilted his outback hat towards the Medic before giving a wave at the Soldier and Engineer as they left the room, "See y'u mates in the morning." As the two left, the Medic found himself facing the Sniper rather close to the face. Their noses were barely hair strands apart before having the Sniper back up and cross his arms, "Y'u seem quite young to be a Medic. Y'u sure y'ur not a Nurse or somethin' mate?" Before the Medic was able to answer, the Sniper added another word, "...not to mention y'u look a bit...girly if y'u ask me..."

"Vh-Z-ZHAT IZ AN INSULT! I HAVE MORE KNOWLEDGE ZHAN A LITTLE NURSE! NOT TO MENTION HAVE ALL MEIN MALE PARTS TO PROVE ZHAT I AM INZEED A MALE!" Medic quickly outraged. His shaggy bleached out gold like hair was long to his shoulder, but that was because due to his long years of training in the Mann Co. training facility. When he was called for, they didn't have much to care about his physical appearance, only to ship him on and off so that the teams were balanced. Sure he was petite, but that didn't mean that he couldn't fight. He was trained to be a healer and a battle medic, amongst other things which he held knowledge and specialty towards.

Sniper only raised his hands to defend, slowly shaking his head, "Woah-no need to get worked up abo't that mate. It's a compliment!" It was the only thing Sniper could think of instead of stating that he wasn't thinking when he was previously talking. "Ah mate..." He offered the young Medic his hand, "...sorry if it bothered ya. Name Benjamin by the way. Benjamin Smith." The Medic's sudden burst of emotions fumed like a smoke from a ruin, his eyes glancing down to look at the offered hand, "...ach..." He growled before straightening up and getting himself fixed and straight before taking the Sniper's hand and gently shaking it. He wasn't going to lose his professional looks yet, nor was he ever going to, "...nice to meet you Benjamin. My name is Wilhelm Ehrlichmann. You can just call me, Wilhelm or Medic-vhich ever iz most comfortable vith you." The Sniper only gave the Medic a smile, glad that the male wasn't too angry as he was before.

"Ah mate, 'M real sorry 'bout what I said though." As the handshake came to an end, the Sniper pointed at Euhemerus, "An' 'Am guessin' that the lil' guy's y'ur Dove? Like Klaus with Socrates?" Medic gave him a nod, holding Euhemerus close before running his fingers through his dark locks, "Ja, he iz Euhemerus...and I must admit. I haven't gotten a hair-cut in ages...your vords are a cutting reminder Benjamin..."

He really needed to get a hair-cut. Maybe he could get it done on his own; it couldn't be that hard to give yourself a hair-cut. Right?

"Well mate! I'll take y'u to y'ur room an' help y'u find other places and w'ot not." That's when the young Medic quickly realized once again that, he didn't even know where the bathroom was, or the toilet, hell even his room.

"Ah-danke Benjamin-I mean-zhank you..." The young Medic cursed to himself for mainly speaking in German while back in training. It mixed his words up to be in German and English. Mann Co. had a strange business of keeping one class of one race. Medics were all of German descendents, Snipers were of the Australian outback, Spies were of French and so on with the other mercenaries. Medic personally didn't know about this, but it was how he concluded in his mind by connecting the dots. All the Medics he had worked with back in training were 100% German.

The Sniper, however, found the slip of the German tongue amusing whilst the young Medic was obviously embarrassed by this. As much as the Medic wanted to keep a professional look, his slip of German would prevent that from becoming perfect, "Ah it's alr'ght mate. Klaus was just like you." Sniper's eyes softened from the mention of the previous Medic, his eyes looking into the young Medic's briefly before looking away and raising his hand up to rub the nape of his own neck. He cleared his throat while the Medic, looked at him in curiosity. Was there something going on between the Australian and his previous successor?

"Well. We best be off mate, that is if we want y'u to get a good night sleep before tomorrow's match!" Benjamin quickly wiped the previous look from his face and turned away to show the rest of the base to their new Medic.

"..."

The young Medic knew that he, the Sniper and the Spy were all of the Support Class, which meant that they were to be working on the same level of supporting the rest of the team, but already did he feel left out of the loop. The Spy had practically ignored him and left him alone, and the Sniper-well he was obviously hiding something that he had with the previous Medic. Something, Medic hoped, that maybe he'll come to knowledge of in the future, along with the Spy's name. That is, if anyone knew his name.

"And this here is Klaus's room." Medic's eyes blinked several times before finally focusing on the room's door. He had breezed his mind through the kitchen, showers, gym, restroom and the living room, that was until they slowly approached the three hallways which lead to each of the classes. The offenses were on the west wing, defenses were on the north and the supports were on the east along with the infirmary. Though, it was the way that Sniper introduced the room that made him tilt his head.

"I mean, it's y'ur room now. My room is obviously the one that has the Sniper insignia and the other is the bloody Spook's." Medic glanced over at the door which held the Spy insignia, looking at it before looking at his own, "So...my room is both ze infirmary and my room?" Sniper nodded, "Yeah, but y'u got a personal livin' space like the rest of us lots do inside the infirmary. Y'u just got to get pass two doors is all." It wasn't much of a hassle, but at least it meant that he didn't have to leave his future patients too far from his reach.

"Danke herr Snip-I mean...ach..." Medic gave out a groan of frustration before shaking his head and looked at the Australian to repeat what he was about to say in English before feeling a hand upon his shoulder, "Don't mention it mate. Just between y'u and me. It was a real honor for me to work with Klaus. He was...he was a real good mate...and...I already find it an honor to work with y'u, Wilhelm."

Sniper's eyes were now hidden behind those tinted aviators, the light hitting it in just the perfect position from where the shorter male stood, making it impossible for him to really figure out what those eyes were saying, but it wasn't something he was going to get out of his way to really find out. What went on between him and the previous Medic stayed between the two, and the young Medic wasn't going to force his way into their now obvious and presently terminated personal relationship.

"Danke herr Sniper..." Medic didn't know why but, he didn't do what he was previously meaning to do. Translate what he was going to say, but the moment he had said it, Benjamin gave him a grin and only gave a light squeeze upon his shoulder, "...no problem mate. I'll be seein' y'u tomorrow then. Hope y'u get some good night sleep. Y'u'll be needing it."

Sniper only lingered his touch upon the Medic's shoulder for a little while longer before eventually departing it and making his way into his room with a wave of farewell for the night. Medic followed the Sniper's example and made his way into his room-or rather the infirmary.

Upon entering it, Wilhelm placed Euhemerus upon the cabinet by the entrance, and then he met-

"DOKTOR! YOU ARE THE NEW DOKTOR-DA?"

_The Heavy_.

The young Medic's body jolted from the sudden heavy roar like greeting. He wasn't expecting anyone to be in the infirmary, but there he was. A man who was at least triple to quadruple his size, and from the looks of it, most of his body mass were muscles. Medic only blinked before pointing at himself, "M-Me? Ja...zhat I am..." That was all it took for the giant man to ditch the broom in his hand before running up to the smaller male and giving him a rather gentle bear hug, "AH T'IS GOOD DAY! VHEN KLAUS DIED HEAVY VAS SO SAD!" Medic, as he had not expected, was raised away from the comfort of the infirmary's tiles and into the Heavy's warm bosom.

As Heavy held him close in a heartwarming hug, it was cut short as the man then rather lifted him into the air like a ragdoll to get a better look at him, "Heavy's name is Yuri Pavlov!" _How fitting_, the young Medic thought to himself. Seeing as how the larger man had already welcomed him with such joy as a dog would when their owner has returned from a long day at work. "Ah...nice to meet you...herr Yuri...vould you be kind as to...letting me down?" Medic looked down at the tiles as the Heavy noticed just how much he had manhandled the petite male already, "Sorry Doktor. Vhat is Doktor's name?" As he was gently lowered back onto the tiles, Medic straightened his shirt free of creases before looking up at the larger male, "Wilhelm. Wilhelm Ehrlichmann. May I ask, vhat vere you exactly...zoing in mein office?"

Heavy only looked down at the tiles as if he was searching for something, "Yuri vas cleaning office! So Doktor could come to a cleaner office!" Medic's eyebrows rose in slight confusion, "Clean? I vas only alerted about mein...position, two days ago. Vhat vould be zhere to clean?" He knew that his previous successor was a very clean and neat man, there shouldn't be anything to clean due to that. It wasn't like the five years of separation would have changed the previous Medic, would it have? He might have only seen the man briefly from time to time, but it was enough for the young Medic to gain the admiration for the man. Classy, professional, and most of all: organized.

Heavy's eyes looked at the young Medic for a while, looking at him with a loss of word, not wanting to tread on a field that may turn this first impression to be a bad aftertaste. "Ah...Doktor Klaus's belongings! Ve clean them. To send them to family! That is vhat I vas doing! Yuri made mess vhile doing so. So Yuri cleaned his mess. Not Klaus's mess. Yuri's mess!" With that explained, Medic's eyes just calmed with a smile. Heavy too seemed rather calmed after being calmed with such expression.

"Ah...zhank you kamerad. Vell, I vould like to clean zhe rest of zhe place on my own. I vill see you tomorrow, ja?" Medic gave Heavy a pat upon his chest, taking a look up at him before walking forward to give a light pat upon his back.

Heavy wasn't stupid, he got the signal. He gave Medic a smile, "I vill see you in the morning Doktor." Though as the heavy machinery wielder left the infirmary, the young German didn't feel alone yet. He felt as though that there was someone else around him, but no matter how much his eyes began to scan around the room, he couldn't figure it out, and was Klaus or Yuri a smoker?

"...I must be very tired..."

He was, and he wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was rather filled with helpless and strange sensation for the young Medic. He was upon his bed, but he felt as though that was restrained. He wanted to open his eyes to see what was going on but it was dark. _It must have been a dream, or a nightmare_. The young Medic's body twisted and turned, breathing heavily as his body heat began to rise, making him to-

"KLAUS!"

Medic's hand was reached out towards the ceiling, his heart beating faster than a rabbit's near death experience with a hunter. His eyes looked at the ceiling, pass his shaking fingers, then slowly over to his bedside to look over at his nightstand, "...ach..." He groaned at just how early it was. Only three in the morning and here he lied sweating as though he had come out from a light shower. It wasn't anything bad, it wasn't a nightmare, but it made him feel trapped and opened to new things.

"I...it vas just a dream..."

The young Medic muttered before slowly sitting up and feeling the sweat on his forehead and rest of his body cool, "...vhat...vas I...dreaming about?" His wondering thoughts didn't get far due to the sudden opening of his door. "Are y'u alright mate?"

It was the Sniper, the aviators absent; along with the outfit he had seen him in couple hours back. He was now wearing just his, what it seemed to be a baby koala patterned boxer, and wife-beater. Medic's face flourished red from the sight but quickly shook his head to cool it off, "J-Ja! Of course I am-h-how zid you hear me?" The older male approached with a solemn look upon his face, "..I'm a light sleeper, mate...didn't want to lose another Doctor..." He managed to give the young Medic a smile, "...and with Klaus's name bein' shouted out like that? It was...all reflex."

Before he realized, the young German found the Sniper sitting upon the edge of his bed, his hand placed over his forehead, "Y'u look like him y'u know...the younger version of ol' Klaus...just with really bloody bleached hair and longer is all." Medic's eyes glanced away, not being able to face the older male. "You and Klaus...vere very close...yes?" Sniper's hand slowly trailed down from the younger male's face and onto his hand, "Y'u have no idea mate..."

His older and previous successor was a single man, that much the young Medic knew. He didn't want to know much beyond that-maybe it was due to the fact that he was admiring him too much from a far. The previous Medic came to visit him and the other young trainees once a week, trying to get them ready for the field-sure he wasn't the only one. The RED had sent their Medic, Niklas, but that man wasn't clean-almost mad, he wasn't cool and calm like the BLU Medic was, so the young Medic came to dislike the RED Medic.

"...you miss Klaus, mate?" Medic only nodded without any sort of hesitation, "...Ich liebte ihn..." (I loved him) He whispered as Sniper's hand gave the smaller hand a squeeze, "...Ich liebte ihn sehr..." (I loved him very) It was then that the Medic found himself embraced by the taller male. A form of physical affection-he never received in his life. "Me too mate...I loved him too..." Medic knew that the Australian understood the basic German, at least about love.

The young Medic never had a physical interaction with anyone in his life, he was a virgin. He only admired and loved the older previous successor from afar, never close. The only time they had a physical contact was when the older Medic was showing him how things worked or was helping him with any of his researches. So a kiss? Was something new to him.

The Sniper, however, didn't hesitate to change that; his lip was upon the young Medic's as he slowly laid him down. Medic, himself, didn't push him away, only feeling the heat upon his body once again rise, "Nmn...B...Benj..." He gasped, his fingers shaking slightly before reluctantly, but gently, pushing him away, "...zh...zhat vas mein first..." He whispered, leaning into the pillow and looking up at the Sniper's face, "Oh mate..." He whispered before leaning in and placing a kiss upon the younger male's forehead, "...I'm sorry...bein' so quick...just...couldn't help m' self is all..." Medic felt the man's face rest against the crook of his neck, taking in a deep breath before slowly rolling off to the side to lie next to him, "...he was a busy man y'u know...was rare f'r me to ever lie in the bed with him...like this-I mean of course after sex but never without it."

Medic's face heated a roaring blush. He should have been comfortable talking about sex due to the fact that he was a Medic, but he wasn't, "...vould you stay vith me...? Just...just until zhe morning...?" He felt like a child asking such a request, but he didn't want to be alone, especially after what had just happened. Breathless, heat-he felt like was going to explode. It felt good but-he didn't want to feel restless or have the older male leave his side, "...bitte?"

With the younger male's face resting against his chest, Sniper couldn't help but to smile in relief, "...I'll stay mate..." his arm lying over the petit male's frame to pull him close as he eyeballed behind him to look at the window. The moon may be getting ready for sleep but it was there to light a silhouette. A silhouette without a physical body to support. "...won't leave you alone, mate..."

...

"PREPARE TO CAPTURE THE ENEMY'S INTELLIGENCE!"

The young Medic didn't want to get up when the alarm went off couple hours after he and the Sniper went to sleep. This level of sleep he felt was something that was long forgotten from his memories.

_The Pyro_.

"Nmmff mmff ff?" When the Medic then felt the tap upon his shoulder, his trance like state was disturbed to find himself being stared by a pair of eye goggles upon what it seemed to be a gasmask, "Ah-y-you must be zhe Pyro, ja?" The gasmask wearing mercenary nodded, tilting his head from one side to the other as he looked at the German in such level of curiosity, "...eh...forgive me mein freund, but uh...vhat...zid you just ask me?"

"Ye' alrightie boyo?" _Quickly to be followed by the Demolition Man _.

When he found a rather thick Scottish accent retaliate a question back to him, the Medic looked off to the side to see an eye-patch wearing male, holding what it seemed to be a grenade launcher in one hand while holding a whiskey bottle on the other, "...vas...?" He was slightly confused by this but as the male approached he quickly connected the dots. This was the man in charge of the demolition, or as they called him back at the training camp: Demoman. "It's what he ask laddie. Pyro don't really speak much ye' know, without th' blasted mask o' his." Pyro looked over at Demo before looking back over at the Medic, still waiting for an answer, "...I...I'm alright Pyro. Danke for asking me."

Pyro seemed like someone Medic couldn't read, not only due to the fact that the man was wearing a gasmask, but also because Pyro was now out stretching his arms towards him. It confused him but it quickly cleared up when Pyro hugged him, muffling happily at the answer and continuing to muffle on. "Mmmff mfff mff! Mfff mff!" He was laughing, the Pyro was now laughing while hugging and rather holding his small form off from the ground. Now wasn't this a familiar feeling?

"FIVE!"

"PYRO! LET DOKTOR DOWN!" Heavy's voice roared as Pyro then quickly placed Wilhelm down and went back to his place-almost like a well-trained dog. Except this time, Heavy, whom Medic thought was like a dog from knowing him so far, was telling Pyro what to do.

"FOUR!"

Medic then flinched slightly from the quiet hum his Kritzkrieg began to make. He was fully charged, and Yuri glanced over to give him an approving smile before looking back at the gate. As the Medic then began to look up, he felt a stare daggering into him.

"THREE!"

His peripheral vision caught a view of another. He didn't look, but he knew who he was.

"TWO!"

The Medic quickly fluttered his eyes closed before focusing on the gate once again, his heart beating faster from the adrenaline.

Why was the Spy looking at him with such intense stare?

"ONE!"

What did the Spy want?

"FIGHT!"

The gate opened and Heavy fired his minigun away at the waiting RED mercenaries outside. With the support of the Kritzkrieg, it was easy clearing of the frontline, and the new Medic stayed close to the Heavy to keep the line moving.

"MEDIC!"

That was until his other teammates called for him. "SOLDIER!" He ran across the field, aiming his Kritzkrieg at the American before hearing another shout out, "DOKTOR!"

"PLEASE HEAVY! I VILL BE ZHERE SOO-"

"NO DOKTOR! SPY!"

That was the last thing the young Medic heard before feeling a sharp pain piercing his back-but not before hearing a painful groan follow.

Dying was new, and so was the respawn system. His DNA was placed in through the Mann Co. data base, if it didn't, then he would have died rather quickly as he had come in.

"…ach…"

The Medic could feel the pain of the light hitting against his eyelid; it wasn't just that, the pain was all over his body. It felt as though that he was thrown out of a moving truck with all the pain but none of the wounds to prove it.

"Damn….*****…he…*****…used to this…right? I mean…*****…*****."

"Get out of here Scout…you talk too much, you stupid boy…"

The unknown voice, words mumbled quietly to make out, it must have been the Scout, which the Medic had yet to meet. The second?

"Spy…?"

Medic called out but got no answer, not even a hand, but when he did open his eyes, he was greeted to the Sniper running into the spawn area. "Y'u a'right mate? The bloody RED Spook got y'u." Medic was now face to face with the slightly breathless Sniper who was now kneeling before him, his hand holding his slightly smaller ones, "Snipe-"

"Benjamin. Call me Benjamin when we're alone, Wilhelm."

Medic's eyes looked up to Sniper's aviator before quickly averting them down. This was wrong. He was sure that the only reason why the Sniper was so close to him and so friendly with him was due to Klaus. Not him, but because of Klaus, but he didn't have any other _friends_ in the BLU yet. Without friends, what will he do?

_You don't need friends, Klaus was the only one really there for you at the end. He's gone now. You'll have to live that way._

His cold blue eyes quickly shut as his mind spoke up. He wasn't going to take this; he didn't need this, "Danke Sniper." He just muttered before picking up his Kritzkrieg and bolting out the door. He didn't look back, he didn't even glance back, he just continued to run until he heard the frontline.

…

"Why are you doing this…hm? You zhink zhat he will love you back as the previous? Hm? Klaus iz dead, mon ami. Dead."

"Go bite your fuckin' tongue ya snake…"

Sniper stayed kneeling, feeling the presence of the Spy just behind him, hovering over him with that _smirk_ he knew that he always wore when he knew everything was going _his_ way. Fuck the Spook.

"So silly…mon ami. So silly." The Spy's smirk wiped off as his face turned into a visage of disgust, "It sickens me. You're like a disgusting little stray that's looking for his dead owner. Disgusting." Sniper didn't budge, instead he felt a weight upon his back, Spy's shoes to be exact, "…just keep your mouth shut mon ami…that iz if you would like zhe same end as your beloved dead…though…you'll be _permanently_ dead."

Sniper's breath held, swallowing hard before closing his eyes shut. Spy then took the silence and placed his cigarette upon the Sniper's back, stepping it out with his shoes before giving a slight push so that the Sniper would be down on all fours. "…be careful mon ami. Stay away, if you know what iz good for you _and_ our lumineux petit étoile…(bright little star)" He then leaned down to growl his remaining warning into the Sniper's ear, "…stay away…"

…


End file.
